Secret Star
by StarryNights513
Summary: Flora is a world-famous pop superstar. Well, her alter ego is one. When Stella wins tickets to a concert, Flora will reveal that the sexy and confident woman behind the fame is the sweet nature fairy from Linphea. *Inspired by listening to Ariana Grande. *Song fic.
1. The Reveal

**I was listening to music and I thought of this little story. It is kind of like a Hannah Montana moment and I also paired it with the comments that I got when I wrote a one-shot that showed a glimpse of another side of Flora. I was listening to Ariana Grande so her music will be used and I thought that it would be interesting to have Flora be a pop star that was fun and a bit...sexual. So here is Secret Star.**

 ***I don't own the rights to any of the music used or the Winx Club***

"Oh my stars!" Stella exclaimed as she sat in front of the computer in the middle of the Winx common room.

"What is it. Stel?" Musa asked as she looked over at her blonde friend from the couch.

The Winx were enjoying a lazy Sunday in their dorm room, something that they did not get to enjoy very often between classes, dates, and saving the world.

"I just won tickets to the Lily Rose concert!" Stella squealed.

"What? How?" Bloom asked jumping up from her seat at the small desk in the room.

"I entered a ticket giveaway on the Lily Rose website and I guess that I won...12 tickets! We can all go!" Stella was nearly shouting.

"Calm down, Stella. You have to be alive to go to the concert." Aisha chuckled.

"I can't help it! I am so excited! I love her music and I think that we will have an amazing time!" Stella jumped up from her seat.

In the corner of the room, Flora was watering her plants, trying to hide the smile that was slowly creeping up on her face, for she had a secret that no one outside of her family knew about. She was Lily Rose and the contest that Stella "won" was rigger to get the Winx and the boys to the concert. In fact, it would be her last concert because it would be then that she would reveal who she really was. Underneath the long silver wig and blue contacts was the Flora that her friends and the rest of the world knew.

"When is the concert?" Tecna asked, always on the practical side.

"This coming Saturday." Stella gasped, "Oh my, that is less than a week away and we have nothing to wear!"

"Stella, we aren't going to be the ones on stage." Bloom chuckled.

"And so what? Just because we are not going to be on stage doesn't mean that we shouldn't stand out."

"For once, I have to agree with Stella." Flora spoke up from the window sill, setting down her watering can. "Lily Rose is known to bring people on stage at her concerts and as the winners, there is a high chance that we could be brought up on stage. We should look fabulous."

"If Flora is finding this to be a good idea, then I guess that I am in." Musa shrugged her shoulders and the other Winx reluctantly agreed.

"Then it is settled. We will go shopping tomorrow after class." Bloom smiled, meeting the nods of the other Winx.

Soon, there was knock on the door. Bloom walked over to the door and opened it to reveal the Specialists.

"Sky, boys, what are you all doing here?" Bloom asked.

"We were getting bored and so we thought that we would stop by." Brandon answered.

"Is that my Shnuckums?!" Stella exclaimed before barging past Bloom and jumping into Brandon's arms.

"You all can come in." Bloom chuckled at her friend while opening the door for the boys to come into the room.

The boys walked in and walked up to their respective girlfriends, exchanging greetings and sweet words.

"We have the greatest news!" Musa announced as the group sat down in the middle of the common room.

"The world has been rid of evil and we can go on being normal young adults?" Riven sarcastically asked.

"1) When has being a young adult been normal? And 2) that is not the answer." Musa pursed her lips and squinted at Riven.

"Well, what is it?" Sky asked.

"Stella won tickets to the Lily Rose concert. Twelve in fact." Musa replied.

"What? How?" Sky asked, he and the boys all in shock.

"I entered a concert on her website and I guess that we won. The concert is this coming Saturday! I really hope you boys can make it!" Stella squealed as she was practically jumping up and down in Brandon's lap.

"Ow, Stel, you are going to break my knees." Brandon said as he did his best to hold Stella still.

"I don't see how nobody else is not jumping for joy." Stella stuck up her nose and folded her arms.

"We are excited and we wouldn't miss a concert with our favorite girls for the world." Sky smiled, "Right, guys."

"Right." the Specialists all replied.

"I'll go put on some of her music." Musa stood up and walked to her room and grabbed her music player before connecting it to the bluetooth speakers Tecna installed in the room, enhanced with Musa's magic.

The music began to play and the group began to move to the music.

"I have never listened to this Lily Rose chick but I can really vibe to this music. Especially if you are by my side." Riven smirked before planting a kiss on Musa's neck.

"I agree, she is really good. I wonder what or who the inspiration for her music is. A lot of the lyrics are suggestive in nature. She must be thinking about someone." Helia mused.

Flora looked at Helia and blushed, knowing that the songs were about him or their relationship. Helia had his art and poetry as his way of expressing his love for her and she had her own secret way of showing Helia that she loved him. However, the secret would be let out on Saturday.

"Nobody really knows. Lily Rose apparently keeps a low profile and has never been seen with a man or woman for that matter. She seems to be a private person." Aisha replied.

"Whoever he or she is, they must be really lucky." Nabu chimed in, letting out a soft chuckle.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Aisha raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I would feel lucky if I had someone singing about me. I think that anyone would." Nabu defensively held up his hands.

"I suppose you are right." Aisha sighed, knowing she lost that battle. She hated losing.

"Anyways, we are going shopping tomorrow for outfits for the concert. Flora made an excellent point that Lily Rose likes to bring people up on stage and as winners of the concert, chances are that we will be brought up so we must look concert ready. And this is a Lily Rose concert so we must look hot and stunning." Stella smiled.

"Nice." Brandon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the mention of his sunshine looking hot and stunning.

"The same goes for you too. We can't be looking amazing and for you boys to look like you just rolled out of bed. Lily Rose will look amazing as always and we need to show her that we can too." Stella slapped Brandon on the arm.

"Fine." Brandon groaned. "Does this mean that we have to join you on this shopping excursion?" Brandon asked.

"No, just look good on Saturday." Stella smiled.

"Oh thank God."

Saturday afternoon had rolled around and the Winx common room was filled with the sound of five young women getting ready for the Lily Rose concert. But one was in the bathroom, sitting over a toilet.

Earlier that day, Flora found a spell that would induce vomiting without being sick. She needed to find a full-proof way for her to get out of going to the concert...as Flora that is.

"Flora, honey, are you alright?" Bloom asked as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bloom, I am really not feeling good. I think that it might have been something I ate or maybe I got some virus." Flora feigned her best sick voice.

"I heard that the flu has been going around. Are you sure that you can't make it to the concert?" Bloom asked.

"I am sure, especially after my third time vomiting today. You can give my ticket to Krystal." Flora said.

"No, we wouldn't want anyone else there. You are irreplaceable." Bloom replied through the door.

Hearing those words warmed Flora's heart, "I don't want Helia to feel like an eleventh wheel."

"I won't be." Flora snapped her head up at the sound of Helia's voice.

Flora stood up from the cold tiled floor and walked to the door, opening it to reveal Helia dressed in dark blue jeans and tight midnight blue shirt that seemed to matched his hair. Flora was getting more excited for her surprise at the concert with Helia looking that good.

"Do you not like the outfit?" Helia asked, rubbing the back of his neck, "Riven insisted that he dressed me."

"No, I...I am now really upset that I will not be with you at the concert." Flora said as she looked up and down at Helia.

"I can stay here with you." Helia suggested.

"Absolutely not. I will not allow it. You are going to that concert." Flora instructed that was a tone unlike Flora.

"Yes, ma'am." Helia chuckled.

"Now if you will excuse me, could you two leave so that I can get some rest and not get you two sick. This room is now under quarantine." Flora shooed Bloom and Helia out of the room to join the rest of the girls and now the guys in the common room. Bloom grabbed her dress on the way out, deciding that she would get dressed in Stella and Aisha's room.

"It is a shame that Flora can't come with us. She had such a great dress too." Stella sighed as she pulled up her tight, strapless yellow dress that came to her mid-thigh, Brandon looking on in a combination of lust and awe.

"Yes, because the dress is the main concern here." Musa rolled her eyes as she braided her hair into two long dutch braids. She wore a tight leather mini skirt, a red halter top, and black thigh high boots. Riven was having a hard time focusing on anything but the musical fairy.

Tecna was sitting on the couch next to Timmy wearing a tight purple strapless dress like Stella's but paired it with a white denim jacket and white heels.

Aisha was putting on her makeup, wearing black tight jeans and a tight dark green off the shoulder top. Her hair was up in a high and curly bun.

Bloom emerged wearing a tight dark blue dress with long sleeves and high neck but the back was cut out, stopping a few inches from exposing her back side. She wore gold strappy heels and her hair was curled and pinned up.

"Wow, you girls all look great." Sky smiled.

"Thank you, you boys clean up real nice." Bloom blushed.

"Shall we get going?" Brandon asked as he took Stella's hand.

"Let me tell Flora that we are leaving." Bloom said before walking over to her and Flora's room and opening the door a crack.

"Hey Flora, we are about to leave. Are you sure that you don't want one of us to stay with you?" Bloom asked as she popped her head into the room.

"And waste two tickets and get someone else sick? No way. You all have fun and don't worry about me. If I need anything, I will call." Flora responded from her bed.

"Alright, we will probably see you in the morning when you wake up." Bloom smiled before closing the door.

Flora lied still in her bed, waiting until the door to the dorm closed. She leapt to her feet and transformed before flying out of the window, heading to the concert.

"Ahhh! I can't believe that we are all in the front by the stage!" Stella squealed as she and the rest of the group followed behind one of the security guards as he led them to the front of the crowd.

The arena where the concert was being held was packed with thousands of fans. The stage was huge and there were two large screens that were going to be used to project the concert for those in the back of the arena.

"Good thing that we dressed up if we are going to be this close to Lily Rose." Tecna smiled as she adjusted her jacket.

Aisha let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Nabu asked.

"It's just that it was Flora's idea to dress up. I just hate being here without her." Aisha answered.

"Nobody could help that she got sick but we can always buy a recording of the show to give her after the concert." Brandon said.

"It won't be the same as actually being here though." Aisha shrugged.

"Hey," Bloom interjected, "Flora told us to have fun and she would hate it if we weren't enjoying ourselves."

"You're right!" Helia did his best to put on a confident smile but on the inside he was upset that Flora wasn't there. He felt awful that she was lying in a dark room feeling miserable.

The lights of the arena shut off and the crowd erupted in a loud cheer.

"It's starting!" Stella jumped up and down.

There was a single spotlight that shone on the stage and the sound of a piano playing. Smoke started to fill the stage and from below, a slender woman with silver hair emerged wearing a white dress was greeted with shouts of admiration.

The woman opened her eyes to reveal her striking blue eyes that contrasted with her tanned skin.

"She is flawless." Stella gasped.

"She's alright but nothing compares to you." Brandon wrapped his arms around Stella's waist as he stood behind her.

"How are we doing tonight!" Lily Rose shouted into the crowd as the beat of the song played behind her. The crowd, including the Winx and the Specialists erupted into cheers. "I am beyond thrilled to be here tonight and I hope you are all ready to have a crazy night!"

The beat of the previous song began to change until the sounds of a saxophone began to play and Lily Rose was soon joined by a group of background dancers. She waved her hands and her white dress changed into a short black dress with black thigh high boots on her feet. The crowd once again cheered.

Baby even though I hate ya

I wanna love ya

I want you you you

And even though I can't forgive ya

I really want to

I want you you you

Tell me, tell me baby

Why can't you leave me

'Cause even though I shouldn't want it

I gotta have it

I want you you you

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less, one less problem

I know you're never gonna wake up

I gotta give up

But it's you you you

I know I shouldn't ever call back

Or let you come back

But it's you you you

Every time you touch me

And say you love me

I get a little bit breathless

I shouldn't want it

But it's you you you

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less, one less problem

"She is amazing!" Musa exclaimed as she danced along to the music.

"Yeah she is! I can't believe I never listened to her music." Riven smiled as he danced with Musa.

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less, one less problem

The song ended and the arena once again filled with cheers for the young star. The music turned into a slower beat and Lily placed her microphone on the stand.

"I can tell that you are all going to wear me out!" Lily exclaimed, "But I think that I can handle it.' Her laugh sweetly rang out through the arena. "I hope you don't mind if I slow it down a bit." The crowd cheered their approval.

"This is a newer song that I have been working on and I wrote it about someone very special to me. I hope that you all like it."

Oh yeah

Don't need permission

Made my decision to test my limits

'Cause it's my business

God as my witness

Start what I finished

Don't need no hold up

Taking control of this kind of moment

I'm locked and loaded

Completely focused my mind is open

All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God

Don't ya stop, boy

Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout

Lily Rose's eyes met Helia's in the front row and Helia's eyes widened. Those eyes seemed familiar but he could not tell where it was that he knew them from. She looked at him like she was trying to reach out to him, a look that Flora would give him before they, well, you know...

Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and

Know what I'm doing

The way we're movin' like introducing

Us to a new thing

I wanna savor, save it for later

The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker

'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature

I live for danger

All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God

Don't ya stop, boy

Oh yeah

Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

All girls wanna be like that

Bad girls underneath, like that

You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)

All girls wanna be like that

Bad girls underneath, like that

You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)

Lily Rose took the microphone from the stand and began to saunter across the stage but Helia's eyes began to follow her. The way she moved reminded him so much of Flora and the way that she would walk when she was in the greenhouse, confident and with purpose. Lily Rose began to sway her hip as the sound of an electric guitar filled the air and she sang syllables that almost sounded like moans.

Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

All girls wanna be like that

Bad girls underneath like that

You know how I'm feeling inside

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout

All girls wanna be like that

Bad girls underneath like that

You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)

somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

The song ended and Lily Rose smiled to the crowd before waving her hands and changing into silver leotard. The beat of the new song was faster and her backup dancers once again joined the stage.

I know what I came to do

And that ain't gonna change

So go ahead and talk your talk

'Cause I won't take the bait

I'm over here doing what I like

I'm over here working day and night

And if my real ain't real enough

I'm sorry for you bae

Let's find a light inside our universe now

Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down

Just come and get it let them say what they say

'Cause I'm about to put them all away

Lily Rose gave a small wink before joining her dancers as a man's voice echoed throughout the arena.

Focus on me

Focus on me

Focus on me

Focus on me

Focus on me (focus)

Focus on me (focus on me)

Focus on me (focus)

Focus on me (focus on me)

I can tell you're curious

It's written on your lips

Ain't no need to hold it back

Go head and talk your shit

I know you're hoping that I'll react

I know you're hoping I'm looking back

But if my real ain't real enough

Then I don't know what is

Let's find a light inside our universe now

Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down

Just come and get it let them say what they say

'Cause I'm about to put them all away

Focus on me

Focus on me

Focus on me

Focus on me

Focus on me (focus)

Focus on me (focus on me)

Focus on me (focus)

Focus on me (focus on me)

One, two, three

Come on girls

You know I like it

Come on now

Lily Rose stood still as she sang the last bridge. Once again directing her attention to the Winx and Specialists, Helia in particular.

Let's find a light inside our universe now

Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down

Just come and get it let them say what they say

'Cause I'm about to put them all away

Lily Rose gave Helia a small wink and smile, biting down on her tongue.

Focus on me

Focus on me (you know I like it when you focus on me)

Focus on me

Focus on me (focus on me!)

Focus on me (focus)

Focus on me (focus on me)

Focus on me (focus)

Focus on me (focus on me)

Focus on me

Focus on me

Focus on me

Focus on me

Focus on me (focus)

Focus on me (focus on me)

Focus on me (focus)

Focus on me (focus on me)

"Wow, I think you are going to have to explain to Lily Rose that you have a girlfriend." Brandon chuckled as the song finished and Lily Rose left the stage to catch her breath and prepare for the next set.

"I know but I have this feeling that I know her." Helia groaned.

"So does the rest of the world." Timmy chuckled.

"No no, not like that. Like we have met before." Helia shook his head.

"I think that you would have remembered meeting the most famous woman in the world." Riven rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know and that is why this is so frustrating. Maybe I am just overreacting and maybe just missing Flora that I am seeing her in Lily Rose." Helia rubbed his chin in thought.

"C'mon man, don't overthink this. Just relax and have some fun, okay?" Nabu flung his arm around Helia's shoulder.

"Oh oh oh, she's coming back." Stella slapped the boys' arms to get their attention back to the stage.

This time Lily Rose emerged from the back of the stage in the dark and was seated by a piano with a young man playing a steady beat. She wore a long pink strapless dress.

How soon do we forget, how we felt?

Dealing with emotions, that never left

Playing with the hand that we were dealt, in this game

Maybe I'm the sinner, and you're the saint

Gotta stop pretending, what we ain't

Why we pointing fingers, anyway?

When we're the same

Break up

Make up

Total waste of time

Can we please make up our minds

And stop acting like we're blind?

'Cause if the water dries up and the moon stops shining

Stars fall, and the world goes blind, boy

You know, I'll be savin' my love for you, for you

'Cause you're the best mistake I've ever made

But we hold on, hold on

There's no pot of gold in the rainbows we chase

But we hold on, hold on

The man at the piano began to rap over the music that he was playing and Lily Rose swayed to the rhythm.

I guess time's wasting, tick tocking, lip locking

How can we keep the feelings fresh, how do we zip lock it?

Wear your heart up on your sleeves so watch out for pickpockets

I guess to go the distance we might need to pit stop it

Hold up, I know love could be a beach with no shore

I done count to ten, lost my temper, and went back to four

I know sometimes it's hard to realize I'm the man that you need

I had a dream we branched out started a family tree

And I feel like that everything we do is overdue

You ask why I love your mom so much 'cause she's a older you

I wish that you were happy I guess that's the one thing I should be providing

Ain't no number twos, we both ones of ones and we the oddest

Couple only humans 'cept you, you a goddess

Only lying to you when I lie you down, just being honest

When you start as friends it's hard to say you're never going back

If I'm not the one then I'm the best mistake you ever had

Lily Rose brought the microphone back up to her mouth and began to sing once again as the man played on the piano.

Break up

Make up

Total waste of time

Can we please make up our minds?

And stop acting like we're blind

'Cause if the water dries up and the moon stops shining

Stars fall, and the world goes blind boy

You know, I'll be savin' my love for you, for you

'Cause you're the best mistake I've ever made

But we hold on, hold on

There's no pot of gold in the rainbows we chase

But we hold on, hold on

You're, you're, you're, you're

Mmm, I'll be savin' my love for you, for you

You're, you're, you're, you're

Mmm, I'll be savin' my love for you, for you

"Give it up for my good friend Roy here!" the crowd began to cheer as the young man stood up and took a small bow before giving Lily Rose a small parting kiss on the cheek, then walking towards backstage.

"I want to bring out another friend and I want you to grab onto someone that you love or someone you don't mind getting down with. And if that special someone doesn't exist or is not here, just imagine them here with you." Lily Rose announced to the crowd before a man with white hair came out. She waved her hand and she was now wearing a black lace bralette and a black lace skirt.

Tell me something, I need to know

Then take my breath and never let it go

If you just let me invade your space

I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain

And if in the moment I bite my lip

Baby, in that moment, you'll know this

Is something bigger than us and beyond bliss

Give me a reason to believe it

'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder

And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder

(Gotta love me harder)

Love me, love me, love me

Harder, harder, harder

The white haired man came behind Lily Rose and wrapped his arms around her waist as she swayed her hips. His hips moving with hers. He brought his microphone up to his lips as he began to sing.

I know your motives and you know mine

The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind

If you know about me and choose to stay

Then take this pleasure and take away the pain

And if in the moment you bite your lip

When I get you moaning you know it's real

Can you feel the pressure between your hips?

I'll make it feel like the first time

The Winx and Specialists began to sway to the beat as they held onto each other. If there was ever a moment that Helia felt like an extra wheel, it was now. He was missing Flora so much and the faces that Lily Rose was making did not make it easier because every twinge of ecstasy that she portrayed with the man singing behind her, just reminded him of the faces that Flora would make when they would, well...you know.

'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder

(Imma love you harder)

And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder

(Love me harder)

Love me, love me, love me

Harder, harder, harder

Love me, love me, love me

Harder, harder, harder

So what do I do if I can't figure it out?

You got to try, try, try again

So what do I do if I can't figure it out?

I'm gonna leave, leave, again

'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder

(I'll love you, love you, love you)

And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder

(Love me, love me, baby)

'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder

(Love me harder)

And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder

(Imma love you harder)

Love me, love me, love me

Harder, harder, harder

(Love me, love me, baby)

Love me, love me, love me

(Just a little bit harder, harder, a little bit)

Harder, harder, harder

The song ended and the crowd cheered for the two on stage.

"Thank you, Nex! Give it up for him!" Lily Rose gave him a small kiss on the cheek before he left the stage.

"Now this next song was written with a close friend of mine and her boyfriend. Many think of her as a spoiled princess but the only thing that she is greedy for is him. I hope she likes it." Lily Rose's outfit was now a tight gold short dress, mirroring the yellow one that Stella had on.

Greedy

You know that I'm greedy for love

Boy, you give me feelings, never felt before

I'm making it obvious by knocking at your door

I know that I'm coming tonight

You know I'm coming tonight

Don't want to deny it anymore

Been in this state of mind

Been in this state of mind

Been in this state of mind, oh yeah

Baby, you got lucky cause you're rocking with the best

And I'm greedy

'Cause I'm so greedy

'Cause I'm so

I ain't talking money, I'm just physically obsessed

And I'm greedy

'Cause I'm so greedy

'Cause I'm so greedy, ooh

You know that I'm greedy for love

You know that I'm greedy for love

'Cause I'm so greedy, ooh

You know that I'm greedy for love

You know that I'm greedy for love

'Cause I'm so

I don't need a phone call

Got nothing to say

I'ma tell you when it's over

Got no games to play

You know that I'm coming tonight

I know I'm coming tonight

I just need to get this out the way, oh baby!

Been in this state of mind

Been in this state of mind

Been in this state of mind, oh yeah

Baby, you got lucky cause you're rocking with the best

And I'm greedy

'Cause I'm so greedy

'Cause I'm so

I ain't talking money, I'm just physically obsessed

And I'm greedy

'Cause I'm so greedy

'Cause I'm so greedy, ooh

You know that I'm greedy for love

You know that I'm greedy for love

'Cause I'm so greedy, ooh

You know that I'm greedy for love

You know that I'm greedy for love

'Cause I'm so

Greedy, I'm greedy, I'm greedy, I'm greedy

I'm greedy, I'm greedy, I'm greedy, I'm greedy for love

Greedy, I'm greedy, I'm greedy, I'm greedy

I'm greedy, I'm greedy, I'm greedy, I'm greedy for love

Baby, you got lucky cause you're rocking with the best

And I'm greedy

'Cause I'm so greedy

'Cause I'm so

I ain't talking money, I'm just physically obsessed

And I'm greedy

'Cause I'm so greedy

'Cause I'm so greedy, ooh

You know that I'm greedy for love

You know that I'm greedy for love

'Cause I'm so greedy, ooh

You know that I'm greedy for love

You know that I'm greedy for love (You know I'm)

'Cause I'm so greedy, ooh

You know that I'm greedy for love (Oh, don't you know I'm greedy?)

You know that I'm greedy for love (Oh, don't you know I'm greedy?)

'Cause I'm so greedy, ooh

You know that I'm greedy for love

You know that I'm greedy for love

'Cause I'm so

The crowd cheered. The concert went on and Lily Rose flawlessly pulled off every song and managed to capture the crowd with both her upbeat songs and her slow powerful ballads.

"Are we still all doing alright?" Lily Rose asked and the crowd cheered. "That's good but unfortunately I only have two more songs." the crowd let out a collective groan knowing that the concert would soon be ending. "Don't worry. I think that you are all going to like these last two songs."

Lily Rose looked over to the Winx and Specialists.

"I have a few guests here with me tonight. I want to invite up Stella Solaria and her friends, the Winx and the Specialists." Lily Rose announced to cheers in the crowd.

"Oh my stars, she said my name." Stella said in wide eyed disbelief.

"Come on up." Lily Rose waved her hand, gesturing the Winx and Specialists to the stage.

The Winx and the Specialists quickly made their way to the stage.

"I hope that you are all enjoying the show." Lily Rose said.

"We are but it is not the same without our friend Flora." Stella sighed.

"What happened?" Lily Rose asked.

"She came down with the flu or food poisoning so she had to miss the concert tonight." Bloom explained.

"Well, we will have to sing something special for her." Lily Rose smiled. Helia, having a closer look knew that there was something unshakably familiar about her but he grew increasingly more frustrated as he couldn't pinpoint what it was. But like Riven said, he would have remembered meeting the most popular star in the world.

"I want everyone to sing the chorus with me." Lily Rose instructed to the crowd as the music began to play. "Sing it for Flora."

I was a liar

I gave into the fire

I know I should've fought it

At least I'm being honest

Feel like a failure

'Cause I know that I failed you

I should've done you better

'Cause you don't want a liar (come on)

And I know, and I know, and I know

She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you

And I know, and I know, and I know

That you got everything

But I got nothing here without you

Lily Rose held out her microphone towards the crowd and wrapped her other arm around Stella's shoulder, drawing the similarities in the outfits closer together. Stella was shaking under Lily Rose's arm, doing her best to sing along with the chorus.

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise after that, I'll let you go

Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

Lily Rose brought the microphone back to her mouth before deciding to give the microphone to Musa, letting her sing the next verse.

I don't deserve it

I know I don't deserve it

But stay with me a minute

I swear I'll make it worth it

Can't you forgive me

At least just temporarily

I know that this is my fault

I should have been more careful (come on)

And I know, and I know, and I know

She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you

And I know, and I know, and I know

That you got everything

But I got nothing here without you baby

Lily Rose smiled at Musa before gently taking the microphone back and holding it out to the crowd while dancing with the Winx and Specialists as a group.

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise after that, I'll let you go

Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

I know I should've fought it

At least I'm being honest, hey

Now stay with me a minute

I swear I'll make it worth it, hey

'Cause I don't wanna be without you

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise after that, I'll let you go

Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home, yeah

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

The song ended and the crowd cheered harder than ever. Lily Rose looked over at Musa and motioned for her to bow, which Musa did in shock. She never thought that she would ever sing in front of a crowd this big and with Lily Rose, the biggest superstar in the world.

The Winx and Specialists began to walk off the stage before Lily Rose grabbed Helia by the arm and looked deep into his midnight eyes. "Stay." she quietly said, a tone between demanding and begging. Helia looked at the silver haired pop star up and down before slowly nodding.

"What is Helia doing?" Sky asked as the Winx and Specialists made it back to their spots.

"I don't know but I don't like the looks of where this is going." Brandon chuckled as Lily Rose waved her hand and she was in tight black shorts that looked more like spandex and a hot pink lace bralette.

"I asked Stella's handsome and very sexy friend to stay up here with me for my last song and I will also be joined by my lovely sister. This is a brand new song and we hope that you and _you,_ " Lily Rose turned towards Helia, "enjoy it."

A young woman came up on the stage dressed in a similar outfit except wearing a peach colored bralette on top. The young woman had her hair in pigtails whereas Lily Rose had her hair down.

"I hope you are ready." Lily Rose whispered deeply in Helia's ear, causing a shiver to go up his back.

I've been here all night

I've been here all day

And boy, got me walkin' side to side

I'm talkin' to ya

Lily Rose walked up to Helia and sat him in a chair as she and her backup dancers began a choreographed sequence that was sexual in nature to say the least. Helia did not know what to do as the pop star was dancing in front of him in such revealing clothing. He turned to his friends in the audience who tried their best to hide back their laughter.

See you standing over there with your body

Feeling like I wanna rock with your body

And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin')

I'm comin' at ya

'Cause I know you got a bad reputation

Doesn't matter, 'cause you give me temptation

And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin')

These friends keep talkin' way too much

Say I should give you up

Can't hear them no, 'cause I

The music slowed during the chorus and Lily Rose once again stared into Helia's eyes. Helia thought about Flora and imagined that it was her singing and dancing for him.

I've been here all night

I've been here all day

And boy, got me walkin' side to side

I've been here all night

I've been here all day

And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)

The music sped up again and Lily Rose joined the rest of the dancers, once again performing a very suggestive choreography.

Been tryna hide it

Baby what's it gonna hurt if they don't know?

Makin' everybody think that we solo

Just as long as you know you got me (You got me)

And boy I got ya

'Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil

And I know it's gonna get me in trouble

Just as long as you know you got me

These friends keep talkin' way too much

Say I should give you up

Can't hear them no, 'cause I

The music slowed once again and Lily Rose with her dancers began to slow their hip movements, moving them to the rhythm but this time towards the audience, giving Helia a front row seat to Lily Rose's behind in her tight black shorts. His mind kept repeating the mantra of thinking of Flora.

I've been here all night

I've been here all day

And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)

I've been here all night

(Been here all night, baby)

I've been here all day

(Been here all day, baby)

And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)

The young woman in the pigtails and peach bralette began to rap in a tone that did not seem possible to come from such a small body. And the words seemed grown up for her.

This the new style with the fresh type of flow

Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle

Come true yo, get you this type of blow

If you wanna menage I got a tricycle

All these bitches, flows is my mini-me

Body smoking, so they call me young Nicki chimney

Rappers in they feelings cause they feelin' me

Uh, I-I give zero fucks and I got zero chill in me

Kissing me, copped the blue box that say Tiffany

Curry with the shot, just tell 'em to call me Stephanie

Gun pop and I make my gum pop

I'm the queen of rap, young Lily Rose run pop

The beat slowed and Lily Rose walked towards Helia as she sang the bridge. When she reached him, she grabbed his hand and stood him up before placing her back against his chest and moving her hips against him. This made Helia nervous, what would his friends think? More importantly, how would Flora feel.

These friends keep talkin' way too much

Say I should give him up

Can't hear them no, 'cause I

Helia was about to push Lily Rose away before the beat dropped, Lily Rose reached up to head and tore away her silver hair to reveal a cascading flow of familiar caramel locks. Lily Rose turned around and revealed a pair of green eyes. Helia, as well as the Winx and Specialists gasped as it was revealed that Lily Rose was really just Flora in disguise. After the shock wore off Helia grabbed Flora's waist and began to dance with her as she finished singing the song.

I've been here all night

I've been here all day

And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)

I've been here all night

(Been here all night baby)

I've been here all day

(Been here all day baby)

Boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)

Helia brought his lips down to Flora's, leaving the now revealed Miele to finished off the song as Flora and Helia shared a deep kiss in front of a packed arena.

This the new style with the fresh type of flow

Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle

Come true yo, get you this type of blow

If you wanna menage I got a tricycle

The crowd cheered as the Winx and the rest of the Specialists stormed the stage.

"Flora! We had no idea that was you! That was amazing! To think, I have been best friends with Lily Rose for years now and I didn't even know it!" Stella shouted over the crowd.

"Damn, Flora. That was quite some show! Never thought you would have that in you. Especially those moves." Aisha smiled.

"I guess we found out who the Muse of Lily Rose is. You are one lucky guy, Helia." Nabu nudged Helia who still had his hands around Flora's waist.

"And by the lyrics of the songs, you must be one _lucky_ girl." Musa winked towards Flora, causing her to blush. "Flora, you can't blush anymore now that we know that Helia causes you to walk funny after, well...you know."

The crowd cheered and cheered as the Winx and Specialists stood on the stage. However, instead of cheering the name Lily Rose, they were all chanting Flora.

Flora smiled and looked up at Helia before meeting her lips to his for a soft and loving kiss.

"Well," Brandon shrugged, "so much for being sick."


	2. The After Party

**I had intended for Secret Star to be a one-shot, but I got requests to make this a whole series so I cannot help to oblige. I know that for Flora that I will probably be switching up artists for her but mainly keep to Ariana but I might throw in some Demi and other modern day strong pop singers. Nex I have planned to be modeled after the Weeknd so I will be using his music for that. Roy will be the rapper of the group but he will mainly be featured as the rapper in songs that I use that have hip hop portions. Sorry if this story is a little weird because I don't really have a plan for it because like I said before, it was supposed to be a one-shot.**

The Winx and the Specialists went backstage, the sound of the crowd became muffled.

"I can't believe that you were living a double life! How did you become a superstar?" Stella asked, still in shock from Flora's reveal to being the famous pop star Lily Rose.

"It's a long story but to make it short. I was home for the summer in Linphea after our second year and I was singing in the park, not trying to call attention to myself but a producer heard me and well, the rest is history. I decided to go as Lily Rose and change my look because I wanted to keep my music separate from me as Flora and distract us from the missions. But I was tired of keeping my music life secret from all of you so I thought that I would finally reveal who I was. You know that I don't like keeping secrets, I hope that you can forgive me for keeping this all from you." Flora looked down at her feet as she told the story and begged for forgiveness.

"Of course we forgive you! We are so proud of you!" Musa smiled, "And how could I be mad at you when you let me sing in front of thousands of people?"

"I just feel weird about having a poster of you in my room." Brandon chuckled.

"Yeah, I have seen it and you have no idea how awkward it was to visit your room and see that." Flora giggled.

"It's going to come down when we get back." Brandon replied.

"It better." Helia glared jokingly.

"So what do you do now?" Bloom asked Flora.

"Well, everyone knows that I am Lily Rose so I guess Lily Rose is dead." Flora shrugged, running her fingers through her silver wig.

"But you can still perform but just as Flora." Sky said.

"But people will be expecting Lily Rose and Flora is not Lily Rose. I am just Flora."

"You are always Flora, Lily Rose was just the mask that you wore for the public. But now, the public can see all sides of Flora." Helia smiled down at her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Flora could see her manager, Christopher, charging through the crowded backstage and towards the Winx and Specialists.

"Oh no." Flora groaned, knowing that she was never going to hear the end of the berating that Christopher was going to give her.

Christopher was a middle aged man with black hair and brown eyes. He always wore a suit and always looked like someone had insulted his mother.

"Flora! I could just kiss you!" Christopher exclaimed before bringing Flora in for a tight hug.

"What?" Flora asked as she was released.

"The web is abuzz over the reveal! I must admit, that was a risky stunt and you should have run it by me first but everyone is talking about you! You are more famous than ever before!" Christopher shouted.

"I am? What are they saying?" Flora asked as she looked at both Christopher and her friends.

"They are talking about your double life, you and Helia, the Winx, Specialists, how different sweet nature fairy Flora is to the sexy Lily Rose. You are on top, my girl! George Calvachi has requested to do a photo series, Donna June is wanting to interview you!"

"Oh my stars! You are going to be shot by George Calvachi?!" Stella squealed. Calvachi was only her most favorite photographer.

"Flora this is amazing!" Aisha exclaimed.

"More like terrifying." Flora responded in shock. "I never thought that I would cause such an uproar."

"Kid, your life just changed forever. You are going to be immortal." Christopher chimed in before his phone rang. "You're speaking to Christopher. Yes. A cover story?" Flora's eyes widened before Christopher smiled and whispered, "Sorry, dear. I have to set this up but I will see you at the afterparty?"

"An afterparty?" Stella beamed looking at Flora.

"It's at Bradley Summer's house." Flora shrugged, unsure if she wanted to go.

"Bradley Summer!" Sky exclaimed, "The world famous Levabike stuntman?"

"Yeah, but his parties are wild I have heard. I have never been to an after party since I have to rush back to Alfea before anyone notices that I have been gone." Flora replied.

"Oh Flora, you have to go!" Aisha said as she grabbed Flora's hands in reassurance.

"Well, only if all of you come with me." Flora smiled.

"Ahh, I can't believe that we are all going to a celebrity after party!" Stella squealed.

The limo that the Winx and Specialists were in pulled in front of a large mansion where lights and music was blasting a full brightness and volume.

"Wow, I can't believe that this is your life, Flora." Musa gasped as she looked around.

"I still can't believe it either. But I am glad that I get to share it with you all now." Flora replied.

"Okay, before we enter, we need a game plan." Tecna announced. "It is a Saturday night but we need to make sure that we all make it home alive. I say that we meet at the fountain in the front at 1 am. Text if you are going to leave early."

"Sounds like a good plan." Bloom gave a thumbs up.

"Ooooo come on! I am tired of waiting, let's party!" Stella exclaimed before grabbing Brandon's hand and leaving the limo.

The rest of the group calmly stepped out of the limo and began their walk up the gravel path to the front door of the mansion.

When they reached the mansion, there was a large man in black acting as security.

"And who are you?" the man asked.

Flora stepped to the front and immediately the man recognized her.

"Oh, Ms Rose...I mean Flora, you and your guests may come in. Please excuse my poor manners." the man stammered as he smiled and stepped aside.

"That is alright." Flora timidly replied, not knowing that her presence would have that kind of effect on people.

"Wow, Flora, you are going to be the most popular girl at Alfea." Stella beamed.

"And at Red Fountain." Riven snickered.

"I am still the normal Flora that everyone knows and that is not going to change now that my two worlds collided. I have been Lily Rose for years and that never changed who Flora was." Flora reassured her friends. "Now let's go in before I regret coming here." Flora grabbed Brandon's arm, "Watch out for Stella, Bradley has a thing for blondes and will try to get her liquored up. He's kind of an ass."

Brandon nodded before gripping Stella's hand tighter.

Once inside, the Winx and the Specialists marveled at the lights and sounds of the party. Music was blaring, lights were flashing, people were dancing, talking, and drinking.

"Is...is that Hazel Jones?" Musa asked, tugging on Flora's arm like a child.

"I think so and she is coming this way!" Bloom exclaimed as she clasped her hands together.

The tall brunette supermodel was walking towards the group, a smile on her face. She wore a sparkly blue dress that came to her knees.

"Lily Rose! Or should I say Flora of the Winx, how are you? I saw your concert tonight and I must say, I was impressed. Is this your mystery man?" Hazel directed her attention to Helia, looking him up and down.

"Hello Hazel, I am glad that you were able to make it to the concert. I thought that you were going to be in Eraklyon tonight?" Flora asked as she gave her model friend a hug.

"Flora," Bloom whispered through her teeth, "you never told me that you were friends with one of the most famous supermodels in the world."

"Ah, Bloom, our sweet Flora here has been living a life you would never believe. Photo shoots, traveling the world, interviews, the works." Hazel chuckled.

"You know my name?" Bloom's eyes widened.

"Of course I do, I know who all of you are. I am a big fan of the Winx." Hazel smiled before bringing a cup of liquid to her lips.

"You are?" Tecna asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"You have saved the world countless amounts of times and I think the world should know who you are. I am just upset that I didn't recognize Flora behind the Lily Rose disguise." Hazel replied.

"You feel bad? We are Flora's best friends and we didn't even recognize her." Aisha laughed.

"Well, I guess that it makes it a little better." Hazel shrugged. "Say, would you all like to come over to my table? I can introduce you to some of my friends."

"Would we?" Stella beamed, "We would love to!"

The group was led by Hazel to a large table in the middle corner of the room by the large bar and away from the loud music and dancing. At the table, there was Roy, Nex, a woman with pink hair, and another woman with jet black hair.

"Hey, guys, this is the Winx and the Specialists." Hazel introduced, "I know that you already know our good friend Lily Rose, well, now Flora."

"Sup." Roy nodded his head in a short greeting.

"You were amazing tonight." Brandon remarked, remembering his short performance at the concert, "I have wanted to go to one of your concerts."

"Give me your information and I can send you all VIP tickets and backstage passes." Roy smiled.

"Hello, my name is Roxy." the woman with the pink hair smiled.

"Roxy Matthews? The artist?" Helia smiled. "I can't believe that you are friends with Roxy Matthews, Flora! I have one of your paintings hanging in my room. I also saw your exhibition at the Magix Gallery."

"Helia, stop before you embarrass yourself." Riven rolled his eyes.

"No no no, I am always glad to hear that people enjoy my work. It makes me feel that I am reaching out to people and making an impact." Roxy leaned over the table. "Don't tell anyone but I am working on a new series."

"My lips are sealed." Helia smiled.

A cell phone rang and the woman with the black hair reached into her purse and brought the phone to her ear before leaving the table.

"That's CeCe, she is an up and coming model but if you ask me, she has a bit of an attitude problem." Hazel sighed.

"Yeah, she needs to realize that she will catch more flies with honey than vinegar. And book more jobs." Nex shook his head and laughed. "I'm Nex, I thought that I was Lily Rose's best friend and collaborator but I guess not."

"Sorry, Nex." Flora giggled.

"Are we still on to go into the studio tomorrow to lay down some new tracks? I have some new stuff that I want your opinion on and I wrote us a new collab." Nex asked as Flora took a seat next to him at the table, the rest of the group pulling up chairs to sit.

"I'll be there, especially if that means that I get to listen to your music." Flora turned to her friends, "Nex has been big behind the scenes helping me write and produce songs but now he is trying to bust into the music scene as a performer."

"You were amazing tonight, Nex," Aisha smiled, "I have no doubt that you are going to make it big."

"That is what I keep telling him." Flora nudged Nex.

"You are too good to me, my dear." Nex grinned.

"I hope not _too_ good." Helia furrowed his eyebrows, wrapping his arm around Flora in a protective embrace.

"Nah man, you have nothing to worry about. Strictly friendly and professional. I was wondering why she had all these songs about being with someone but there was nobody in the picture. I should have caught on to this double life of hers. Why don't you all come to the studio tomorrow?" Nex extended the invitation to the Winx and Specialists.

"Is that okay with you, Flora?" Musa asked.

"I guess..." Flora reluctantly answered, her body hunched in discomfort.

"Are you sure? We don't want to intrude." Bloom placed her hand on Flora's shoulder, sensing her discomfort.

"It's just that I am used to being alone with Chris and Miele in the studio, sometimes another artist if necessary. I don't know how I feel about being in such a small and vulnerable place with such a large crowd." Flora sighed.

"We totally understand, Flora. You just exposed yourself to the world as being Lily Rose, I think that is enough of a change for now." Bloom smiled while rubbing Flora's back comfortingly.

"Thank you and I promise that you all can come to the studio in due time." Flora grinned.

"You take your time, Flora. Plus we know how busy you are going to be balancing Winx stuff and your life as a superstar." Aisha said, taking a sip of a drink that she had ordered.

"Come on! This is a party! Let's party!" Hazel exclaimed trying to lighten up the mood. "A round of shots! Your usual, Flora?"

"I thought that you didn't drink, Flora." Sky said, looking at the brunette fairy.

" _I_ don't but Lily Rose does." Flora gave a sly smile before turning to Hazel. "My usual, Hazel."

Hazel smiled at Flora from across the table before standing up to walk towards the bar.

"What else don't we know about your superstar life?" Riven chuckled as he took a sip of a drink.

"Flora can really tear it up on the dance floor, especially when she is drunk." Nex chimed in, earning him a glare from Flora.

"Yeah, and she sometimes poses nude for my collections." Roxy smirked at Flora.

"Nude?!" Stella exclaimed, a cheeky smile forming on her face.

Flora's face began to turn red, "It was one time and it was for a charity auction."

"And who won this painting?" Helia asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Don't you worry, I bought it back. It was one of my best paintings and I couldn't stand to part with it. You can come see it sometime." Roxy said.

"Drinks are here!" Hazel exclaimed, carrying over a tray filled with plastic shot glasses, filled with a pink liquid. "Tequila strawberry."

The group at the table reached to each grab a shot.

"I would have never pinned you for being a tequila person." Riven smiled as he grabbed a shot.

"I guess that there is a lot that you need to learn about me." Flora winked before throwing the shot back. The Winx and Specialists watched at how easy Flora handled the burning liquid. "What?"

"Nothing." Tecna quickly said before taking the shot herself. The rest of the group followed suit, some coughing and wincing as the tequila went down their throats.

"Hey hey hey!" A voice called out as it neared the table.

"Oh, hello Bradley." Hazel rolled her eyes as Bradley draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Is that any way to greet the host of the party?"

"Some host you have been. You have been over by the bar hanging with your Levabike friends the whole time and trying to hit on any woman that walks by." Hazel scoffed.

"You were at the bar and I didn't say anything." Bradley gave a wide smile to Hazel.

"That is because you knew I would have smacked you." Hazel narrowed her eyes.

"It's because you are not my type."

"And what type is that? Easy?" Flora replied, the liquor making her bolder with every second.

"Lily or should I say Flora, I am hurt." Bradley turned his attention to Flora and clutched his chest. "Who is your friend?" Bradley asked, looking at Stella.

"Taken." Brandon sneered as he wrapped his arm around Stella.

"Noted." Bradley bowed his head. "Anyways, I'm trying to get rid of my tequila so I thought that I would tell Li...excuse me, Flora, about it."

"Why are you trying to get rid of it?" Flora asked.

"Because I am going to start endorsing a new brand and I have to get rid of my usual brand by next week. And do you think that I am going to just dump it down the drain? No ma'am." Bradley explained as he leaned over Flora's chair. His face between Helia and Flora.

"I would expect nothing less." Flora smiled.

"What are you all doing sitting anyways? I thought that you and Hazel would have been on the dance floor by now?" Bradley asked Flora.

"I just finished a concert. Can I sit for a minute?" Flora laughed.

"You won't be sitting after I do this." Bradley gave a sly grin as he pulled out a small black remote and pushed a grey button, changing the song. A heavy beat started to play and Flora snapped her head towards Hazel.

"I hate you, Brad." Flora said through gritted teeth.

"Come on, Flora. Let's go dance." Hazel smiled before grabbing Flora's hands and pulling her from her chair. "Everyone come dance with us!"

Flora smiled before grabbing another shot of strawberry tequila and swallowing it. She grabbed Helia's arm and pulled him up, a yelp coming from Helia's lips.

"Let's party!"


	3. At the Studio

**Hey all, I am back. I just wanted to clarify something that a lovely reader had asked about Flora and her saying that she had never been to an after party but had already met all of the people at the party and has partied before. I meant that by her saying that she had never been to a concert after party that she had never gone out after a concert so as to make it back to Alfea before anyone noticed she was missing or raising suspicion amongst the other girls why she was stumbling in at all hours of the morning. But she had attended parties before whether that was when she was on summer break, long weekends, or some other time where she wouldn't have to interact with people from her personal life the next day (ie had school the next morning). Now the secret is out and she can go to after parties. I hope that make sense.**

 **Anyways, onto the story...**

The sun shown through the curtains at Alfea where Helia woke up to the light hitting his face. He groaned as he tossed in the bed, trying to find some sort of reprieve from the sun.

"What time is it?" he grumbled.

"Time to wake up, silly." a chipper voice called out to him, one that he recognized as Flora's.

Helia slowly opened his eyes and sat up on Flora's bed. He looked up and saw Flora in front of her vanity applying makeup, wearing a robe and her hair in a towel.

"Why do I feel like I got hit by a truck? Why is my mouth so dry?" Helia asked as he gripped his head.

"Because you are hungover..." Flora replied, trying to stifle a giggle.

"And you are not?"

"No, because I have learned to handle myself at such functions and operate with decorum." Flora stuck out her tongue while swiveling on her chair to face Helia.

"No really? What happened last night?" Helia asked.

"Do you really not remember?" Flora cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms.

"Not really..."

"You and the rest of the group, save for me and Nabu got plastered last night. It was quite the spectacle really."

"Did I make a fool of myself?" Helia asked sheepishly.

"Oh quite contraire," Flora smiled while turning back to the vanity to put on eyeliner, "everyone loved you and the rest of the gang. They were upset that I didn't come out with my secret earlier and introduce you all ages ago. You and Roxy rambled on and on about art last night, well, mainly you did but she was glad to have someone that could connect with her and share her love for art. I am so lucky that she is not interested in men or I would have to have a stern talking to with her."

"So nothing bad happened?"

"Not at all." Flora looked back at Helia in the mirror before finishing her makeup with her usual pink lipstick.

"I don't want to be rude, but how did I end up in your bed?" Helia asked.

"You've been in it before." Flora arched her eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes I know, but we had a strict no drunk sex rule."

"Well the other couples don't so we had to do some room shuffling last night. Bloom went to Red Fountain with Sky, Stella stayed here with Brandon, Tecna went to Red Fountain but I am sure nothing happened there since Timmy was nearly passed out, Nabu took Aisha to Red Fountain to take care of her, and Riven and Musa are doing god knows what all over your shared room."

"I am going to need to disinfect everything when I get back." Helia groaned.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea." Flora smiled and stood up, dropping her robe to reveal her body only covered in pink lace underwear.

"Well, I'm not drunk now if you wanted to do anything." Helia suggested, leaning forward in the bed revealing more of his shirtless torso.

Flora walked over to the edge of the bed and leaned over it, whispering in Helia's ear, "As much as I want to, we are meeting the others outside to head to the studio so you might want to get dressed."

"Ugh, fine." Helia threw off the blankets before walking over to Flora's dresser. He opened the top dresser where he kept some of his clothes in case of emergency or one of their many sleepovers.

Flora walked back over to her closet and grabbed a pair of jean shorts, a light pink tank top, and a pair of white sandals.

"Are you ready?" Flora asked, turning around to face Helia who was wearing his usual jeans and casual shirt.

"Yep!" Helia smiled.

Helia and Flora exited the room to see Stella and Brandon waiting for them in the common area sipping tea.

"Hey you two." Flora greeted with a smile.

"Not so loud," Stella cringed and plugged her ears.

"Yeah, why do you have to yell?" Brandon asked, clutching his head much like Helia did that morning.

"I didn't yell." Flora laughed while walking across the room and grabbing her purse and a pair of sunglasses.

"Hurry up and finish your tea. We have to meet the others outside in a few minutes." Helia said while checking his watch.

"That is if they bothered to show up." Brandon scoffed before downing the rest of his lukewarm green tea.

"Hungover or not, I don't think Musa would miss going to a professional studio for the world." Stella sipped on the last of her tea before standing up to grab her bag.

Flora opened the door to find two large men with their back to the door, holding back around thirty screaming people armed with cameras. Flora looked up at the men.

"What is going on?" Flora asked. Stella, Brandon, and Helia all ran to her side.

"We were sent here by Chris and it is a good thing too. People have been dying to see you all night and this morning. I am Paul and this is Harrison, we have been assigned to be your bodyguards until this all subsides." Paul informed Flora as he held back a screaming girl.

"With all due respect, Paul, I don't think that I need bodyguards. I have fought worse than a few fans." Flora rolled her eyes.

"Ma'am, you have fought rational foes who have devised plans to conquer the world. I am here to protect you from fanatics who operate on pure emotion. That kind of person can be the most dangerous. I have already stopped two attempted break-ins. We even had to post two other men at Red Fountain because of all of the lovesick boys there trying to sneak in to your boyfriend's room." Paul replied.

"Yikes..." Brandon winced.

"Just let us be here, for your safety."

"Fine. Until this is all over you are welcome here. Thank you for all that you are doing." Flora smiled.

"Harrison will escort you and your friends outside to the limo." Paul informed.

"Oh, I was planning on taking the levabikes with the boys."

"I'm sorry, Flora. But for your safety, we insist that you take the limo."

Flora groaned and rolled her eyes before putting on her sunglasses and grabbing Helia's hand.

"Let's go."

Flora, Helia, Brandon, and Stella made their way through the crowded hallways of Alfea with Harrison dodging fans left and right. Flora knew that Faragonda would not allow random people from outside of Alfea come to the school so all of these fans had to be students, just like her. Flora gulped, realizing that she had unleashed all of this madness by revealing that she was Lily Rose.

The small group made it outside and saw the rest of the Winx and the Specialists waving to them from the limo. Harrison led the small group to the limo and opened the door before they crawled inside.

"That was insane!" Stella exclaimed.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Riven shushed her, leaning back in his seat clutching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh sorry."

"I have been throwing up all morning. I would not be here if I did not love Musa." Riven sighed.

"Aw, thanks, babe." Musa smiled as she placed a kiss on Riven's cheek.

"Is everyone inside?" the driver asked from in front.

Flora looked around the limo and saw that everyone was there and accounted for. Well, physically at least.

"We are all here. On to the studio." Flora exclaimed.

Once at the studio, everyone seemed to have woken up a little bit whether that be from excitement or the time wearing away their hangover.

"We are here!" Flora announced as the limo pulled up in front of a large brick building.

"This is it?" Nabu asked, looking out of the window.

"It has to look like nothing on the outside but inside is a lot better. Come on, we are late as it is." Flora said as she opened the door of the limo and stepped outside. The others followed her out and made their way inside of the studio.

Once inside, the studio revealed itself to be an ornate recording artist's dream. There was a loud sound booth filled with instruments and microphones. On the other side of the glass there were various soundboards and a large seating area where Nex was sitting on one of the couches next to Miele, Hazel, and Chris.

"Ah there you are!" Chris looked up from his phone as Flora entered the room.

"Sorry, we were held up by some crazy fans." Flora hugged Chris.

"Better get used to it." Chris smiled at Flora before walking away, answering a phone call.

"Hey, Flora!" Nex smiled at Flora before standing up and greeting her.

"Hello, Nex. Hazel. Miele." Flora greeted each one with a hug.

"So are you ready to sing through some stuff?" Nex asked.

"I think so. I am excited to see what you have been working on." Flora smiled.

"This is going to be so interesting! I have always wanted to see what happens in a recording studio." Musa exclaimed.

"It's not that much fun. It is work afterall." Nex replied.

"Oh not to me. Music is my life." Musa smiled.

"Is that so?"

"She is the fairy of music, dumbass." Riven scoffed.

"Yeah..." Nex replied, a hint of embarrassment on his face.

"Come on, let's get this started." Flora smiled, relieving the tension caused by the previous interaction.

"Okay, I have written something for you and maybe Roy so I was hoping you could go through it and see what you like. I created a backing track but it could use some work."

Anytime I'm alone, I can't help thinking about you

All I want, all I need, all I see is just me and you

He giving me that good shit

That make me not quit, that good shit

He giving me that good shit

That make me not quit, that good shit

Oh, he give it to me

The bass dropped and Flora's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden change in style.

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

He give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

Oh, he give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

He give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

Anytime, anywhere, baby boy, I can misbehave

Breathe me in, breathe me out, feel me, I'm

Running through your veins

He giving me that good shit

That make me not quit, that good shit

He giving me that good shit

That make me not quit, that good shit

Oh, he give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

He give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

Oh, he give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

He give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

He make me go...

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la

Everyday, every

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la

Everyday, every

He giving me that good shit

That make me not quit, that good shit

"Okay, so this is the part where the featured artist would come in and do their part. But we can just skip that. You are doing great, Flora." Nex said through the speaker as the backing music continued to play.

Oh, he give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

He give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

Oh, he give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

He give it to me

Everyday, everyday, everyday, every

He make me go...

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la

Everyday, every

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la

Everyday, every

"How was that?" Flora asked as the music slowly started to fade away.

"That was great! You are amazing!" Bloom exclaimed.

"You think so?" Flora asked as she took off the headphones.

"Of course!" Hazel affirmed.

Nex smiled and winked to Flora before turning in his chair to face the rest of the group.

"So, Flora and I have been working on this song for a while. The lyrics and melody are already set but we have no idea what to do for the music and we think that it would be great for some fresh ears to control the backing sound and the feel. We think that you all can help us. Especially you, Helia." Nex said.

"Me?" Helia asked as he pointed to himself.

"Yes, go in the sound booth and help Flora when I tell you. She wrote the song about you but has been a little shy about getting in the right mindset." Nex gestured to the soundbooth door.

"Um, alright." Helia said while standing up from his seat in one of the large leather chairs.

Helia walked into the soundproof booth and stood by Flora.

"Did Nex send you in here?" Flora asked, unaware of what exactly was being said in the lounge area.

"Uh, yeah." Helia rubbed the back of his neck. "So I guess I am supposed to be in here for some sort of support."

"Hey, are we ready to start?" Nex asked.

Flora placed the headphones over her ears and gave nex a thumbs up before he turned on the backing track.

Flora took a deep breath before she began to sing.

I'm so into you, I can barely breathe

And all I wanna do is to fall in deep

But close ain't close enough, until we cross that line

"Stop stop stop." Nex stopped the music and shouted into the mic. "This isn't right. I am not feeling this. It's supposed to be sexy and yearning. I know you can do it, Flora. I'm going to turn off the light and I am going to need you Helia to do whatever it takes to get Flora to give me the sound I am looking for."

"May I make a suggestion?" Musa asked.

"Of course." Nex replied, turning to face the rest of the group on the couches.

Musa stood up and walked over to the soundboard to speak into the microphone.

"Try dropping a few keys. I think a deeper sound will be better and give it more of a dark and sultry sound. Just humor me." Musa instructed.

"Oh and maybe slow down the bpms." Tecna replied. "May I?" Tecna asked as she stood up.

Nex stood up and gave Tecna his seat at the soundboard.

"Alright, I am turning off the lights. Make me believe, Flora." Nex walked over to the wall and turned off the lights in the soundbooth.

"Are you ready, Flora?" Musa asked.

"Yes, I am." Flora replied.

"Tecna?" Musa turned to Tecna who nodded in reply.

"Alright, let's go."

Musa turned on the music and Tecna messed with the soundboard to adjust the beat to a slower pace with a heavier bass.

Inside of the dark soundbooth, Helia walked up to Flora and placed his hands on her hips and dragged his lips across her neck.

I'm so into you, I can barely breathe

And all I wanna do is to fall in deep

Flora's voice came out lower and there was a breathy quality to her voice that made Nex jump up and down.

"Yes yes yes!" Nex exclaimed.

"Is...is that our sweet Flora?" Sky asked as he sat up in his seat.

Everyone was shocked at what Helia had done to make Flora sound the way that she did. So unlike herself.

But close ain't close enough

Until we cross that line

I made my game to play and I roll the dice

Oh baby look what you started

The temperature's rising in here

Is this gonna happen

Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move

Before I make a move

Tecna flicked on one of the switches and the bass dropped and Musa smiled at her. Inside of the booth, Helia moved his hands up and down Flora's body as he lightly kissed her shoulders, neck, and adding small nips with his teeth along the way.

So baby come light me up

And baby I'll let you on it

A little bit dangerous

But baby that's how you want it

A little less conversation and a little more touch my body

Cause I'm so into you, into you

Got everyone watching us

So baby let's keep this secret

A little less scandalous

But baby don't let them see it

A little less conversation and a little more touch my body

Cause I'm so into you, into you

Flora stopped singing as she brought her lips up to Helia's.

"Um, Flora?" Musa spoke through the mic as the backing music was still playing. Tecna lowered the volume and awaited Flora's response.

But Flora's mind was only on Helia and their passionate kiss.

Stella stood up and walked over to the light switch and turned on the light to reveal Helia and Flora deep in their kiss.

"FLORA!" Stella yelled loud enough to be picked up by the mic.

Flora jumped back, "Sorry." Flora looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh, honey. You shouldn't be embarrassed by anything." Hazel replied, a saucy grin on her face.

"Yeah, who knew that you had that in you." Nabu exclaimed.

"I think that we have realized that Flora has in it her to be sexy." Riven crossed his arms and smiled. "Then again, I should know. I do have your poster on my wall. Well, had. It would have been weird to keep it up there knowing that it is you." Riven shuddered.

"Thanks...I guess?" Flora tilted her head to the side.

"I guess we can move to another track if you want." Nex said into the mic.

"Sure." Flora replied.

"Great! Helia you can leave if you want." Nex smiled. "Unless you want to stay."

"No no it's okay." Helia breathed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, still a little embarrassed about being caught in a near makeout session with Flora.

Helia stumbled out of the soundbooth and sat down back in his chair. Helia exhaled as he earned a pat on the back by Nabu and Brandon.

"Oh shut it." Helia gritted through his teeth and he ran his hands over his face, a slight blush coming to his face.

Right as Nex was about to speak into the mic, the door to the studio opened and a man walked in. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with black hair and tanned skin.

"Ah, Damon, just on time. I wanted to run the song that you are going to be featured on with Flora." Nex smiled as he stood up to greet the man that walked into the room.

"Oh good, I am sorry for being late. I had to stop by manager's office." Damon said as he walked further into the studio. "Oh, I didn't know that we were going to have quite the audience."

"I hope you don't mind?" Nex asked.

"Not at all. I'm Damon Webster. I am a little new to the music game and I am honored that Flora has asked me to be on this track." Damon smiled to the group.

"Nice to meet you, we are..." Bloom began to introduce themselves before being stopped by Damon.

"I know who you all are and I am a big fan. Thank you for all that you do." Damon smiled.

"Hey, are we going to continue?" Flora asked through the glass booth.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Damon is here so I think that we are going to record the song that you wrote." Nex said.

"In front of everyone?" Flora's eyes widened.

"Yes, I hope that is alright." Nex asked.

"Yes, it's just that I wrote this song a long time ago and..."

"And what?" Nex asked.

"It was written before Helia and I began dating. It's a little embarrassing." Flora looked down at the ground.

"It's so good though. We worked hard on it." Nex said.

"Alright, send Damon in." Flora sighed. "Nobody laugh."

"Just do your magic." Nex rolled his eyes and started the track. A soft piano melody playing.

It's never too late

To be who you wanna be

Damon began to add lib along with Flora's singing.

To say what you wanna say (tattoo on my face, swimmin' in my safe)

It's never too late

To leave if you wanna leave

Or to stay if you wanna stay (better not)

But, baby (yeah)

I got a feeling in my bones

Can't get you out of my veins (yeah, yeah)

You can't escape my affection (yah, yeah)

Wrap you up in my daisy chains (What? What? What? What?)

The beat dropped and Flora continued to sing.

Hip-Hop in the summer (What? What? What?)

Don't be a bummer, babe (What? What? Yeah?)

Be my undercover lover, babe, hmm

(What? What? What? What? What? What? Yeah, what? What? What?)

High tops in the summer (summer, what? What? What?)

Don't be a bummer, babe (summer, what? What? What?)

Be my undercover lover, babe, hmm (What? What? What? What? What?)

Damon took over rapping while Flora added the ad libs in background.

Uh, her sophistication makes you wanna quit the bitch you datin'

Let's skip the games, let's quit the playin'

Boo, let's get acquainted (what?)

Notifications sync in place even when we're on vacation (yeah)

I knew she'd notice like I missed the payment, dang it (What? Ooh)

But bang it like my fingers (Ooh, what?)

She pray to God I made it (What?)

But bankin' like my Franklins (Yeah)

My neighbors stopped the hatin' (Yeah)

What? (what? They been at it, check it out)

Huh? (We been out here, yeah)

Slide inside it (What?)

Diddy Boppin' (What?)

Milly Rockin' (What? What?)

She just might become my lover for real (for real, for real)

I might fuck with her all summer for real (for real, for real)

They better not holla if I cuff her for real (for real, for real)

Niggas better run for cover for real

Goin' bell how I feel, close the deal, pop a seal

Take the whip, two pills on the lips on the real (for real, for real)

Truthfully between you and me I'm usually single

When it's hot outside this, I ride through any hood with the top out

Hop out

Flora finished out the song with Damon ad libbing like before.

Hip-Hop in the summer (What? What? What?)

Don't be a bummer, babe (What? What? Yeah?)

Be my undercover lover, babe, hmm

(What? What? What? What? What? What? Yeah, what? What? What?)

High tops in the summer (summer, what? What? What?)

Don't be a bummer, babe (summer, what? What? What?)

Be my undercover lover, babe, hmm (What? What? What? What? What?)

White lies and black beaches

Miles in between us

Is this love or lust or some game on repeat?

It's like making me crazy

Tell me, "have patience"

Baby, I need this

White lines and black beaches

White lies and black beaches

And blood red sangrias

We traveled for weeks, just to escape your demons

But you've got your reasons

In making me crazy

But you've got your reasons

White lies and black beaches

High tops in the summer (top out, hop out, hop out)

Don't be a bummer, babe (top out, hop out, hop out)

Don't be a bummer (top out, hop out, hop out)

Don't be a bummer (top out, hop out, hop out)

Hip-Hop in the summer (What? What? What?)

Don't be a bummer, babe (What? What? Yeah?)

Be my undercover lover, babe, hmm

(What? What? What? What? What? What? Yeah, what? What? What?)

High tops in the summer (summer, what? What? What?)

Don't be a bummer, babe (summer, what? What? What?)

Be my undercover lover, babe (What? What? What? What? What?)

Don't be a bummer, babe

Ooh oh, ooh oh

Ooh oh, ooh oh

Ooh oh, ooh oh

Ooh oh, ooh oh

The music faded and Flora looked out to see everyone looking up out at her, smiles on their faces. She took time to look at Helia who had a slight look of wonder.

"What did you all think?" Flora asked.

"It was great, Flora. You too, Damon. I think I like this more mellow sound from you. I think we should do an album with this sound." Nex replied through the mic.

"Well, I would have to talk it over with Chris." Flora said. "What did the rest of you think?"

The Winx, Specialists, Hazel, and Miele all smiled and gave their approval with a resounding thumbs up.

"Alright, Flora I think that you deserve a break. You can leave and we can work with Miele." Nex smiled as Flora took off her headphones and walked out of the soundbooth after giving Damon a small hug in thanks.

"Flora, you are so good!" Stella beamed.

Flora took a seat next to Helia and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I never knew that you wrote about me before we dated." Helia whispered to Flora.

"You wrote poetry about me before we dated." Flora smirked.

"Well, I'm always writing poetry so it's normal for me to have written about you."

"You don't even know the half of what I have written about you. We have been through so much. I have a song for everything." Flora slyly smiled at Helia.

"Everything?" Helia gulped.

"Everything."


End file.
